Hallelujah
by Lostdawn17
Summary: What if Snape had apologized a little differently? What if he told her how he felt? Would she forgive him? MY version pf Snape's apology outside Gryfindor tower.
1. Hallelujah

**A/N so this is my first fic ever so reviews would be appreciated=) I don't own anything the Characters belong to JKR and the lyrics are to Rufus Wrainwright- Hallelujah**

"Hallelujah"

**I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah**

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

Lily was standing in front of him with her arms crossed in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. _"She is beautiful even especially when she was angry even if she is mad at me"_ He thought.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here"

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a mudblood it just—"

"Slipped out?" Her voice was venomous with anger and he thought she might hit him.

"_I deserve this, she should hit me. How could I be so __**stupid**__, calling her a mudblood maybe she'll just kill me and then I won't have to live without her…"_

Lily's angry voice tore him from his thoughts. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends.

**Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...**

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

"They're not my friends." That was the first thing he had said since he apologized.  
"Whatever Sev that's a lie you hang out with them, you eat with them, you do everything with them."

"Who else would I do that with they _are _in my house." Now he was angry it's not like he like Avery or Mulciber they were mean to everyone even him but at least they protected him from the Marauders once in a while. "They are the only people who aren't mean to me in my house and if they knew I was talking to you right now they would probably throw me out a window, no they are not my friends."

"Then why do you spend time with them?" Her voice sounded angry but her eyes were flooded with concern.

"I only spend time with them because A.) Once in a while they keep the Marauders off my ass and B.) You are the only real friend I actually have and you aren't in all of my classes or my house so I had to spend time with them.

**Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...**

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallelujah...

"So this is my fault I don't spend every minute of my day with you, so that means its ok to spend time with bullies and Death Eaters? Well I have a life too you know my world doesn't revolve around you."

"I know that Lily I just meant than I'm not good at making friends and being with them is better than being alone."

"So you don't believe in all that blood status crap do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you call me a mudblood? She asked the question so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I was upset and hurt." His response was almost as quiet as her question.

"I've heard you call other people mudblood and I ignored it but you never called me that. Why am I different because if you think about it my _blood _is just as dirty as other muggleborns.

"I only called muggleborns that when Avery and Mulciber made me."

"Did they ever try to get you to call me a mudblood?

"Yes." The way he said it made it sound like he had lived a hundred lifetimes and Lily actually felt bad for him before she came to her senses and remembered why she was mad in the first place.

"Then why didn't you? Why am I so special, Severus and don't lie about some friend since we were nine crap!"

**Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallellllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjaahhhh...

**Hallelllluuuuuujjaaaaaah**

"Lily you want to know why? It's because I have been in love with you since we were nine years old!! Happy?"

After about 2 minutes of silence she finally managed to choke out. "You… you love me?"

"Yes. He whispered before he captured her lips with his own. Lily was shocked to find she was kissing him back. _Why am I kissing him I should be mad but he is so good at this… _She thought.

When they finally broke apart he whispered "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." Before he walked quickly towards the Slytherine side of the castle.

As Lily walked back into Gryffindor tower she thought about what he had said and decided that she would talk to him again tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it I plan on having a few more chapters so R&R**


	2. Together At Last

**A/N: I got a few reviews for my last Chapter so I hope you like this one too.**

_Together Aat Last_

The next morning when Lily woke up she heard her roommate Mary telling Alice what had happened the day before at the lake and she remembered her conversation with Severus last night.

"_Oh my god" _She thought "_My best friend told me he loved me last night. __Is he my best friend he _did_ call me a mudblood… but the look he gave her made her almost want to cry the way he acted last night was so unlike him he is never that open with anyone. I guess I should get up and go talk to him."_

As Lily walked down to the Great Hall she heard someone calling her name.

"Evans! Hey wait up." "_Great its sir big head what could he possibly want."_

"What do you want Potter I have better things to do than listen to you brag about how good you are at Quidditich."

"Aw come on Evans I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend. It is the last visit this year."

"Potter I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last living being on the planet."

"Fine Evans but you can't blame me for trying"

"Yes I can." She muttered as her walked over to the other three Marauders.

"_Stupid git." _She thought as she scanned the Slytherine table for Sev. _"Were could he be he's never late tardiness annoys him to no end." _Finally she saw him walk in through the oak doors.

"Severus we need to talk." She stated as she dragged him out of the hall.

"Lily I--." He started before she shoved him into a broom closet.

"Sev just tell me one thing did you mean what you said last night?"

"Good will you stop hanging around Avery and Mulciber?"

"Of course I will as long as we're friends again."

"We're not friends anymore."

"What? I thought tha-"

"We're not _just _friends anymore." And then she kissed him and he kissed her back with as much passion as he possessed. He could feel her hands on his shoulders and in his hair and Severus Snape couldn't remember a time when he had been happier than when he was kissing Lily.

When they broke apart, panting for breath he asked "Lily are you my girlfriend?"

"Of course unless you don't want me to be- "He cut her off with a kiss."Of course I want you I will always want you" He said and she was kissing him again.

* * *

Severus's POV

He and Lily were sitting outside under a large birch tree with her snuggling into his shoulder when The Marauders walked over.

"Evans what are you doing he called you a _Mudblood _!" Potter said it as though Lily was a moron.

"Potter I don't see why you care it's not like it's your business."

"Lily you can't seriously be forgiving him."

_Oh man Lily looks mad I love it when she yells at Potter."_

"For your information _James _I have forgiven him because he's my boyfriend so sod off." She said as she grabbed Severus by the arm and dragged him away.

But they could still here Potter bumbling like an idiot "Boy boyfriend wah WHAT! When did that happen?"

"Sev you want to go study in the library?"

"Sure Lils do you want to do the vampire essay for defense or the bezoars essay for Slughorn?

"I need help with the vampire one I just don't get it."

"Ok how long do you think it will be before potter tells the whole school we're together?"

"I bet they all know by dinner."

"I was thinking lunch I mean Potter has his three lackeys to help so it shouldn't take too long. What do you think your friends will say I know that didn't like me and after yesterday…

"Well they can either except it or sod off because I don't care what they think."

"Good do you still want to go to the library?"

"What else could we do?"

"We could spend some "quality time" together."

"What kind on quality time."She purred

"This kind" he said as he kissed her.

"I think I like this kind." She stated as she pushed him into a broom closet for some more "quality time with her boyfriend.

* * *

Two Hours later in the Great Hall for lunch

As the new couple walked into lunch they got a lot of angry stares from the Slytherine and Gryffindor tables.

"Guess you were right Potter did tell the whole school by lunch. Lily said as they walked towards the tables I'll meet you after lunch ok?"

"Sounds good" he said as he turned towards the Slytherine table.

As Lily sat down for lunch her friends Mary and Alice came over and started questioning her.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What are you thinking? He's a Slytherine, you know the _enemy._

"Could you guys just leave it alone? I know what I'm doing and Sev is not the enemy he's a good person and if you could just get past house rivalry you would like him too. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the library with Sev."

She left the Great Hall and everyone saw Snape get up and follow her out of the Hall. He found her up stairs in a deserted class room and he could tell she had been crying.

"Lily its ok, they'll get over it they are your best friends it's not you they don't like it's me. Just give them time to cool off."

"Thanks Sev I'm sure your right I just don't want to choose between the two of you."

"It will be ok do you still need help with your vampire essay?"

She nodded

"OK lets gat to the library so we can finish before dinner."

**A/N: soo what did you think R&R please.**


	3. Slytherin Friends

**A/N: I'm a little sad only one review for the last chapter but the show must go on R&R PLEASE. I own nothing just the idea not the people or the places.**

As Severus walked into his dormitory her felt a large had grab his shoulder.

"What the-"

"Shut up Snape" Avery said

"Yeah shut up" Mulciber, Avery's little clone said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Snape?"

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything."

"I'm talking about you and your new mudblood whore."

"Don't talk about-"

"Shut up you blood traitor." Avery yelled as he hit Severus in the back of the head. "First off she's a Gryffindor, Second she's a _mudblood_ you idiot if you keep dating her no one in this House will talk to you."

"Well I'm not going to break up with Lily just because you tell me too."

"If you know what's good for you, you will listen to me. If you stay with her Slytherine House will turn its back on you and you won't be able to join the Dark Lord."

"I don't want to join the Dark Lord; I don't care about blood status like you prejudice arsehole Death Eaters."

"Fine have it your way, throw away a good future for all I care but now you will have to pay. Mulciber, grab him. Before Severus could get away Mulciber had him in and iron grip while Avery was hitting him then they dragged him out of their room and into the common room and threw him on the ground where they kicked and hit every part of them they could hit. Severus could feel the blood on his face and he knew his nose was broken and probable a few ribs where too.

"You think this is bad Snape we were just getting warmed up. _Crucio_ and then it was as if a thousand white hot needles where stabbing his entire body while acid was being poured on him simultaneously. That's all he could remember before he blacked out.

Severus woke up the next morning in the hospital wing feeling as though he had just been hit by a garbage truck._ "What the hell happened to me?"_ And then he remembered Mulciber and Avery beat the crap out of me last night. "_They even cruciod me and I used be their friend." _

"Sev are you okay?" Lily spoke for the first time since he had woken up.

"My head hurts but otherwise I'm okay."

"What happened Madame Pomfrey said you broke your nose and three ribs and had a ton of bruises."

"Oh Mulciber and Avery beat me up."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm dating you so I'm a blood traitor."

"Then this is all my fault."

"Lily it's not your fault Avery and Mulciber are prejudice gits so don't blame yourself."

"Fine Sev but you have to tell Dumbledore what they did to you so they get expelled. I got to go I hear Pomfrey and class starts in a half hour."

"Bye Lil I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah bye Sev."

Just as Lily left Madame Pomfrey bustled over and started questioning him.

" what on earth happened to you? You fractured three ribs and you nose and you are going to be quite sore."

"Well you see last night my dorm mates they beat me?"

"Why would in the name of Merlin would they do that?"

"They said it was because I'm a blood traitor and they used the Cruciartis curse on me."

"Merlin the Cruciartis curse they will have to be expelled I'll let the headmaster know right away but first you need to drink this."

As he drank the potion he could feel himself falling into a deep sleep.

Lily was in Transfiguration when James Potter decided to grace her with his presence.

"Hey Evans how is Snively?"

"Shut up Potter."

"Someone's in a bad mood today. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing that concerns you James Potter."

"Are you and Snape already having relationship problems because if you are I could be your shoulder to cry on?"

"Sev and I are just fine it's just that he's in the Hospital Wing."

"Why is Snively in the Hospital Wing because I didn't put him there?"

"Some Slytherines got mad at him because he's dating a muggleborn."

"Wow that's harsh I never thought that even Slytherines would hurt one of their own."

As they were talking Professor McGonagall had walked up behind them "Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Evans, ?"

"No Professor." They said.

"Then quit chatting and turn your toucan into a cereal bowl."

"Yes Professor." They said and they immediately got back to work.

Three days later when Severus was deemed fit to leave the hospital wing he went up to Professor Dumbledore's office to tell him about Avery and Mulciber.

" can I interest you in a lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir."

"Very well please have a seat and tell me why you are here my dear boy."  
"Well three days ago I got back to my dormitory and Justin Avery and Michael Mulciber were waiting to attack me they called me a blood traitor and beat me up."

"Oh dear well they will have be punished."

"I'm not finished quite yet sir. They also used the Cruciartis curse on me."

"Severus they will be punished for using an Unforgivable I will have them both expelled."

"Thank you sir."

"Goodnight ."

"Goodnight sir."

**A/N: What did you think? I really appreciate your opinions so please R&R.**


	4. Telling the Parents

**A/N: I still don't own anything it all belongs to JKR.**

Avery and Mulciber were missing from breakfast the next day when Professor Dumbledore decided to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone I regret to inform you that students Justin Avery and Michael Mulciber have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Which craft and Wizardry for using an Unforgivable curse." The headmaster paused as cheers erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and the Slytherin table was in shock.

"But Avery was a Prefect they can't expel him." Severus heard Evan Rosier say.

Over at the Gryffindor tables everyone was overjoyed to hear that the Slytherin bullies had been expelled especially May Macdonald.

"Finally it's about time they were expelled they were just big Slytherin gits who bullied everyone." She said when she heard the news.

"Yeah no kidding no one likes a bully." Said Sirius Black

"_Bloody hypocrite he bullies Sev at least once a week and I won't argue that Avery and Mulciber were bullies but so is he."_Lily thought as she took a bite of toast and got up to meet Severus in the library to talk about his meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Do you think next year's classes will be hard, Sev."

"Yes but I'm sure we can handle it we are the best in our year."

"Too true I can't wait to get home and see my mum I really miss her. I hope Petunia will be nicer now that she started university."

"I doubt it." He snorted

"Yeah I can see her now."_ Lily I started university where do you go to school oh yeah you're a freak _and then she will start telling me how great Vernon Dursley is and I'll have to leave the room to puke." She said as she saw him practically rolling on the floor with laughter at her shrill voice that was a perfect imitation of Petunia.

As he stopped laughing he asked her. "So is your family going on a holiday this summer?"

"No they decided not to since they have to pay for Petunias tuition now."

"Cool so you'll be around all summer?"

"Yeah do you think we should tell out parents about us?"

"I was going to tell my mum since she's always liked you when you came over to brew with us and all."

"So you won't tell your dad?"

"I could but I doubt he would care anyways but are you going to tell your parents?"

"I have too I tell my mum everything, besides my parents have known you since we were nine."

"Severus looked down at his watch and quickly got up. "Crap it already past curfew we better get back to our common rooms."

"Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Lily." He said softly before he kissed her lightly and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

On the train ride home Sev and her friend Amanda who was in Hufflepuff played Exploding Snap until she fell asleep on Severus's shoulder. When they arrived at the station she fell someone nudge her gently and say. "Lily you have to get up we're here." When she woke up she saw Severus looking down at her.

"I've already got you trunk but we're the last ones on the train so we better go."

"Ok." She stated as they climbed off the train and scanned the crowed for their parents.

"Mum! Dad! She yelled as she ran over to hug her parents through the massive crowd.

As Lily ran to greet her parent Severus slowly walked over to where his mother was standing quietly away from the crowd.

"Hi mum." He said quietly as he walked over and hugged her softly.

"Severus my how tall you have gotten you are almost three inches taller than me."

"It must be all the food at the feasts."

"So how was your school year?" She asked as they climbed into the car.

"Fine I bet I got an outstanding on my potions O.W.L"

"You always did have a knack for potions."

"Mum I just thought I should tell you that Lily and I are together now."

"That good honey I was wondering when that would happen."

"You're not surprised?"

"Why would I be surprised you have been in love with her since you were nine years old it wasn't a question of if it, it was a question of when."

They rode in the car for about ten minutes before he asked. "Mum why are you in such a good mood I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Well I was wondering when you would ask me that it's because I finally got up the courage to buy a new wand and kick your father out."

He just stared at her for the longest time before he managed to sputter out. "You… you kicked him out? What about money?"

"I got a job at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and they pay me enough for the two of us without having to pay for your father and his alcohol."

"That great mum." _I wonder what Lily will say when I tell her my father is gone. Who am I kidding Lily will be happy she knows how much I hated him."_

* * *

As Lily rode in the back seat she decided that now would be the best time to tell her parents about her and Severus. " Mum? Dad I just thought that I would let you know that I'm dating Sev."

"Yes I knew it." Her mother squealed while her father just grunted.

"What did you know mum?"

I knew you and Severus had a thing for each other I knew that he fancied you forever but I wondered how you felt about him.

"Oh." "_Did everyone know Severus fancied me except me?" _She thought as they pulled into the drive way.

**A/N: Could you guys please R&R could we get at least two reviews this time please.**

**Anyway did you like telling the parents and getting rid of Severus's father? What should I have Petunias reaction be just let me know please? **


	5. La Mort Fausse

**A/N: Okay you guys I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated but life just keeps getting in the way first I had homecoming and sports then I was sick and don't even get me started on homework. So I thought I would update today to make it up to you. I don't own the people I just play with them =)**

When Severus and his mother returned home he almost didn't recognize his own house. The once unkempt yard was cut to almost perfection. His mothers old garden that had degraded into a pit of weeds was now blooming with roses and bleeding hearts while forget me not's lined the path to the door. He could also see that his mother had repainted the house so the paint was no longer peeling off the walls. When Severus walked through the door his home didn't smell like stale alcohol and vomit it smelt like flowers and freshly baked bread.

"Mum? Did you bake bread?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't baked since I was eight."

"Severus, I realize that in the past none years I haven't been the best mother. I left you to fend for yourself while I just calmly obeyed your father but I had had enough I took my life back and look we have a decent home and I make enough money to support both of us. What I am trying to say is that I am sorry, I'm sorry for the way your father treated you and for the way I let it happen."

"Mum you don't have to apologize to me it wasn't your fault. It doesn't matter now he's gone." He said before walking over and embracing his mother. "I'm sorry." she whispered

"Don't be."

Lily's return was much happier but at the same time Lily felt like something as missing when she walked in the door. "Mum?" She asked "Where's Petunia."

"She's out with her new boyfriend." Lily could tell by the way her mother said boyfriend that she could barely hide her distain.

"Oh is it anyone I know?"

"Do you remember Vernon Dursley?"

"Mum, please tell me that you are kidding."

"I'm afraid not they started going out almost three months ago."

"But he's so HUGE!"

"Lily Margaret Evans, I thought I raised you better that to insult your sister's boyfriend!"

"But mum…"

"No buts do you think I like him? No I don't he is arrogant and self centered but your sister likes him so you and I will both tolerate him for her sake."

"Yes mum, but that also means that she won't be able to say mean things about Sev right"

"Of course Lily now go wash up for dinner."

Two days later Lily and Severus were at the local ice cream shop when they ran into a rather angry looking Petunia and a hungry looking whale in men's clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked with her voice full of malice

"What does it look like we're doing?" Lily retorted.

"Looks like you are your freaky boyfriend and being freaks."

"Very clever Tuney did you run out of insults this morning?"

"Shut up Lily." She said through clenched teeth "Come on Vernon we are leaving."

"But we haven't gotten any ice cream yet." Vernon whined while Petunia practically dragged him out the door.

"That was unpleasant." Lily s sated to Severus a few moments later.

"Yeah I am amazed at how Petunia was able pull him out of here like that he must have been at least twice her size."

They both laughed as they bought their ice cream and walked out of the shop into the June sunlight.

"Sev my parents were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner Thursday night."

"That sounds go…" He is interrupted abruptly by four loud CRACKS are heard around them. Severus had his wand out in an instant and Lily quickly followed suit.

"Snape you never should have angered us." Avery said in a low dangerous voice.

"Now we will have to kill you and you precious mudblood and it really is a shame you had so much potential." Severus recognized Lucius Malfoy's v voice coming from the hood to the left of Avery.

"Avada Ka…" Malfoy started before Lily cut him off with a quick stunner. While Severus started to duel Mulciber and Avery, Lily started towards the fourth attacker she quickly started the duel but found that her opponent was a capable dueler. "_Dang he's good I don't recognize him at all though." _She thought but then her opponent's hood fell back revealing Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus quickly stunned Mulciber and bound him but Avery was much more of a challenge.

"_Sectumsempra" _he yelled andslashed open a long cut from Avery's right ear to his left hip. Just as Avery screamed the aurors arrived.

"_Bellatrix is very good." _Lily thought as a jet of green light narrowly missed her head.

"Doesn't the pretty little mudblood want to come out and play?" Bellatrix said in her best sing song voice before yelling _La mort fausse_ which hit Lily square in the chest and she heard a scream that pierced her soul "Lily nooo!" before she lost consciousness.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? All my French speaking freinds should know what Bellatrix's parting curse means and I hope I got the translation right.l So please review and give me some ideas they would be much apprecciate. **

**-Katy**


	6. Bring Me To Life

**A/N Okay I know I'm a horrible person and I need to update more (please don't hurt me). **

**I'm not JKR so I own nothing.**

"_Lily Nooo!" Before she lost consciousness…_

"Lily please wake up." Severus said as he knelt down by her still form. "You have to wake up."

"She's alive" One of the aurors said as he felt Lily's pulse. "But we have to get her to St. Mungos."The auror picked her up and grabbed Severus's arm and apparated them to the waiting room.

"_Oh my god if she dies it's all my fault that I couldn't save her." _Severus thought as he walked into Lily's room where she was unconscious on the bed. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep.

Then the entire Evans family walked in accompanied by his mother. A Healer when over to Mrs. Evans, who was sobbing hysterically into her husband's shoulder, her red hair was falling.

"Ma'm." said the healer. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't know exactly what is wrong with your daughter, she won't wake up. We don't know what curse was used on her but it was extremely dark magic it's a miracle that she's alive. We will do everything we can to bring her back."

Severus was sitting staring holes in the walls when Eileen walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Sev, sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for this it wasn't your fault."

"Mum I should have protected her."

"Severus what could you have done? You were outnumbered and Lily would not appreciate you sulking away in a corner over something you can't change. The healers will figure it out Lily isn't gone yet."

Suddenly Severus remembered what Bellatrix had yelled. "_La mort fausse, of course the fake death why didn't I remember." _

"Mum! We need to get home right now I think I know what happened to Lily. It's a curse that I read about in one of your old books but it is not as dark as it sounds." He exclaimed as he grabbed his mother by her wrist and pulled her to the apparition point of the hospital.

"Severus what are you going on about." Eileen asked with while arching a quizzical brow.

"The curse Bellatrix used on Lily! I read about it in an old book of yours and I need to check but I'm almost positive I know how to help her." He explained very quickly.

Eileen apparated her son back there home with a loud _Pop! _ "Which book was it in?"

"_Thirteenth century magic by_ Cyril Curzon." He shouted and he vaulted up the stairs to his room.

Eileen ran to the chestnut book shelf in her bedroom to see if the ancient tome was in her collection. She scanned the titles of her varied library. "_A Witches Guide to the Home by Hestia Heywood… no. Herbology: A How to Guide by Vasilis Stoddeley, definitely not. Gavin Grimbald's Outrageous Owls… nope. Thirteenth… _"Severus I found it!" Eileen yelled as her son raced into the room and started flipping through pages.

"392,393,394 here it is La Mort Fausse commonly known as the fake death or sleeping beauty syndrome is a spell than causes death like sleep or a coma and can only be reversed by a kiss from the cursed beloved." Severus read aloud, "We need to get back to St. Mungos." Eileen grabbed her sons arm and diapparated them to the hospitals waiting room. Once they arrived Severus took off down the white halls almost knocking down a medi-witch in his rush to help Lily, while Eileen followed at a more cautious pace.

Severus was running down the halls as fast as he could and burst through the doors of Lily's room to find that the only other person inside was Petunia. The second she saw him she launched into a tirade about the dangers of magic and freaks.

"**HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY SISTER ALMOST DIED AND NOW SHE WON'T WAKE UP YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!** She screamed at him in her shrill voice as he walked over to Lily's bed and gently brushed his lips with hers.

"Did…Did you just… how could you! You little freak you shouldn't even be near her and you have the nerve to…" Petunia's stuttering rant was cut off by her sister coughing in the bed below her.

"Sev? Where am I and why is Petunia spazing out?" Lily asked quietly from her position between them.

"Lily you're alright! How much do you remember?" Severus asked excitedly.

"I remember Bellatrix and the duel but that's it what happened?"

"Lily, you were cursed but its okay cause I found out what spell it was. I really should go tell the healers that you woke up and Petunia should make herself useful and stop standing around like a fish with her mouth open and go tell your parents." Severus said to Lily. Petunia spun on her heels and rushed out the door to alert her parents, slamming the door as she went. Severus was just about to leave when his mother walked in followed by Healer Vigoratus who looked stunned at the speedy recovery of his patient.

"How did… but you… when?" The healer stuttered as looked the Lily sitting up in bed. Severus just walked up to the healer and told him to "Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four." While Healer Vigoratus was reading up on sleeping beauty syndrome Mr. and Mrs. Evans ran into the room and stared hugging their daughter and just generally fussing. While the Healer just seemed perplexed Eileen was wearing a smirk as she watcher son talk to Lily thinking that she had never been more proud of him.

**A/N Well reviews are appreciated and I hoped you liked it. I promise I will finish this story but I have to be really in the mood to write or it's just horrible so my updates might not be that regular or long but I will try to not wait nine months ever again.**


End file.
